


Becoming the Number One Villain (For Daddy~)

by BANGTAN_SAM



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Multi, sexi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANGTAN_SAM/pseuds/BANGTAN_SAM
Summary: Set in LazyTown, Stephanie is a young prostitute with a lot of hope for the future, her heart is stolen by Robbie but her bitter ex Sportacus is stirring trouble, will her friends support her in this decision? Mature themes including a lemon or twoWritten by a friend and me, will be slow and chapters updated randomly





	Becoming the Number One Villain (For Daddy~)

Stephanie POV  
I got home late again, Trixie earned a lot of money tonight but I earned more. Its not her fault she didn`t develop early like me. She`s still a child but so am I, Sportacus keeps trying it on with me but i`m done with that sore loser. He`s like thirty now! Ewwwww!  
I mean I like older guys but he`s too young for me, unlike the mayor, that piece of ass. I know he`s my uncle but DAMN, he can make a good night when he wants to.  
Hes taken though with my slutty aunt, that stupid buttoned-up whore with the red lipstick and fat ass.  
But recently I`ve noticed someone...  
I used to think of him as an enemy but...  
His eyebrows are so sexy and his chin, I just want to be his...

Trixie POV  
Stephanie is being weird again, she keeps staring at Mister Rotten and licking her lips, such a horny idiot.  
But the real question is, does he use his peen or his chin?

Robbie POV  
She`s staring at me again, i want her so bad but she`ll never do anything with someone like me. i`m hard just thinking about her bob and hairband. I`ll text her  
"Send bobs"

Stephanie POV  
I just got a text from Robbie, does he want a titty pic? I`ll send one

Robbie POV  
OHHHHHHHHHBJHDF DHBFHAVSFHCWshiafasgjvdcfywsbahvbm 

Stephanie POV  
Wait he`s texted me back a picture of his...  
ITS SO BIG AND HAIRY  
HIS EYEBROW????????  
OOHHHHHJSBIEFBEDBFUDNJ KJFBJWEBIHFNRWKE K

Trixie POV  
Why is Stephanie orgasming jesus christ  
what is she looking at on her phone i should go check  
UM EYEBROWS AND TITS

*Sportacus arrives*  
Sportacus POV  
Stephanie wtf i thought we were gonna have sexi sex with cloths off

Stephanie POV  
No sportacus we aren`t going to bang I want to bone someone else now../

Sportacus POV  
How could you? I just wanted boney bone  
With my cock  
I assure you can enjoy a lot  
Put my ass in your asshole oooo

Stephanie POV  
rappist

Sportacus POV  
What is your boon size

Robbie POV  
sportacus your moostash is smol  
my eyebrows are bigger

Stephanie POV  
i want your chin Robbie daddy!

Robbie POV  
i want your pink bob stephaine bby

Sportacus POV  
stephanie wtf u hoe  
leave me for him  
i'll go put my peepee in trixie then thot

Robbie POV  
do u want to be my number 1 villian?

Stephanie POV  
of course Robbie Rotten the Robster in a lobster on a roller coaster on a poster in a toaster which isn't a roaster

Trixie POV  
why is sportacus coming over to me  
why is he holding his butt  
omg he is going to put his peen in me

Sportacus POV  
yummy trixie poon

Trixie POV  
omg ew i dont want sportacus` fuckin hispanic fuckin moostach fuckin dick no i bet he tiny

Stephanie POV  
omg Robbie bby kiss my vegana

Robbie POV  
ur bobs veri big im kiss ur bobs  
milk truk just arrive

Stephanie POV  
kiss me daddie

*le smooch*

Robbie POV  
that was veri good kiss well done tiny dishwasher  
now we mak tiny robbie

Stephanie POV  
oh bby I want you so bad right now tak m,e

*le sexe*

Sportacus POV  
stephanie boo you ho  
i just wanted fun time with my cocky cock and crystal meth  
now i just hav trixi to bone  
she hav tight pussie

Robbie POV  
what kinks you hav i want u to scream my name when u orgsm

Stephanie POV  
parkin sins and sharks make me moist

Robbie POV  
then lets watch jaws together bb while we do it with my shaky hands ;)

Stephanie POV  
but i really like queefs

Robbie POV  
i aint got a pussi you like vagene fart ew  
what about mayor wife she fart a lot and hav vagene mmm

Stephanie POV  
yes bby lets get it oon

Mayor wifu POV  
mmm i hav hard time getting ready i like the colour red

Robbie POV  
i have herpies

Mayor wifu POV  
i lioke that veri muc  
me have moisty moist town ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

Stephanie POV  
i am redy to do the poot poot vegene dance

Robbie POV  
lets get it on bby

*vegene poot poot dance*

Mayor wifu  
that fun  
lets do it again somtim  
bye bitches

Robbie POV  
lemme se ur bobs and vegene stephanie  
pls bby grl

Stephaine POV  
ok daddie skinny penis  
letus do many droogs

*many droogs happen*


End file.
